Law's Hat
by KyuubiKitsune
Summary: Fem Luffy and Law


Luffy is your average 15 year old girl. She likes the outdoors. She is also the daughter of the revolutionary Dragon. She has always been obsessed with pirates and even told her grandfather Marine Vice Admiral Garp that she wanted to be the Pirate King. One day a pirate ship docks at her town. She sees a boy around her age maybe a year or two older. "Hey you with the fuzzy hat what's your name?" I ask curious to see what he would say. "My name is Law." He said not even looking at her she got mad. "If you know what's good for yourself you better look at me you jerk." I yell at him. "What are you going to do if I don't?" he sneered at me still without even looking me in the eyes. "I will take your hat and you won't get it back until you make me really happy." I say smirking. "As if you could get my hat you dumb girl." He said. "Alright you asked for it gum gum pistol grab." I yell as I get his hat. "Mine now you dummy." I say and see that all the pirates are staring at me. "What?" I ask "I can't believe someone actually got Law's hat off his head and lived to tell the tale." Some of the crew members said. I smirked at him. "Mine now." I say and then the Law kid has the guts to tackle me to the ground we wrestle around a bit until we ended up with him straddling me and had my arms pinned above my head and are faces really close "Penguin get my hat." He yelled. "Hai captain." The one called Penguin answered. "Oh you're young for a pirate captain. I wonder what grandpa would say to know that the famous Surgeon of Death is a boy slightly older than me." I say seeing a lot of the people around me freeze including the Penguin person. "Who is your grandfather chick?" Law asked me "Hmm how should I put this he is the Vice Admiral Garp." I say "By the way I have a name you know it's Monkey D. Luffy but you can call me Luffy like everyone else." I say. "Why are you in this town if you're related to a marine?" someone asked. "He wants me to be a marine but I refused to so he thought he could punish me by leaving me here in this village. But I think he forgot I was here because that was 11 years ago." I say while thinking about it. "Why did you refuse what he wanted for you?" Law finally said while still straddling me. "Well maybe if you let go and get off me I might tell you." I say causing him to blush. He moved off of me while his crew was snickering at his blush. "Well I always wanted to be like my adopted brothers and adopted dad. Oh they are Sabo, Portagus D. Ace, and Shanks. They are all pirates and I want to be a pirate just like them." I say while I saw them all drop their jaws when I said the names of my brothers and dad. "What? Did they get caught already?" I ask annoyed in their reactions and how they just stared at me. "Well I have an idea that will benefit both of us Luffy." Law said. "What is that Law?" I asked curious as to what he would say. "Well you could join my crew." He said causing all of his crew members to face fault. "And how would that benefit you?" I ask. "Easy you would always be near and that works since I don't know when you will decide to give me my hat back so if you're always nearby I can make sure you don't lose my hat." Law said which actually made a lot of sense. "Okay I agree but I'm not wearing the same thing as everyone else. I will wear what I am wearing now." I say after a couple minutes of contemplation Law agreed and we left to go restock his ship. "Bye Makino I'm leaving be sure to send a letter to grandpa to tell him I finally became a pirate." I tell Makino as I leave her. She just nods her head. "So where all would I be allowed to sleep since I am not sleep in the same room with so many men?" I ask. "Well you could bunk with me." Law said getting snickers from his crew. I look at them and say "I am smarter than how I act. I act dumb to get the upper hand in any situation. I just thought you should know since I am going to be sailing with you." I tell them. They just stared at me. "What did you honestly think I was an idiot?" I ask and see them all nod. "Oh well. Hey real quick what do you want me to be because I am a sharp shooter, swords woman, musician, cook, navigator, doctor, and ship repairer." I say listing everything off. "Um well you can do all of those if you want." Law said to me which made me grin. "By the way there is only one way you will get your hat and asking me won't help you have to figure it out captain." I whisper in his ear knowing he won't get it until later. We all got to the ship. Law showed me around. "Well here is where we will be sleeping." He said blushing. He showed me the room. It only had one bed "You can have the bed." He said and I stopped him and said "No it is your room and I am the one who didn't want to sleep in the same room with more than one guy in it so you can sleep on the bed just get me a pillow and blanket and I will be fine in the window seal or floor." I say because it was true I was not going to take his bed from him. "I don't care there is no way I am going to make a girl sleep on the floor or a window seal." He said. "Fine but I will only sleep in the bed if you do to captain. I am not going to make my captain have a bad back by him sleeping on the floor." I tell him while blushing seeing him bushing as well. "Fine just don't tell the crew members about it and don't scream when you wake up ever. I just hate screaming and they will pester us nonstop if they found out we are sharing the same bed." Law said I nodded in agreement. We then went up on deck and I saw people sparring. "Hey captain how many extra swords do you have? Do you keep the broken ones?" I ask him. "First off call me Law second we have three and thirdly no why?" he said. "Well I can use three so they will work and I can also make a new sword out of the broken ones." I tell him. "How can you use three? Are you really Zoro in disguise?" he asked. "No but I trained with him." I reply. He just nods at me. "Okay well here are the places you can work." He says showing me the kitchen, training room, and infirmary, "You can play your music up on deck or anywhere else." He says to me. "Okay would it be alright if I go out on the deck at night when it is not my turn for the night shift?" I ask him. "Umm why would you want to?" Law asks me. I blush and pause before finally telling him "I dance and do gymnastics to help train myself in speed and flexibility. It is easier to do at night when it is cool then during the day." Law just blushes and nods his head. Later I go to the kitchen to see that the chef is having a hard time cooking. "Hey would you like an extra hand?" I ask only for him to say "If you don't get out now I will personally chop your hands off." "Well you can try but I think it would be hard to my hand off when I have all the knives in my hands." I say. He turns around and sees that what I said was true. "Oh I am sorry it's just that normally the other crew members come in here to try and get some food early." He says. "It's okay I just thought I could help since I good at cooking. Do you know the chef at the floating restaurant?" I ask him. He nods his head "Well he taught me and my cousin Sanji who is now his sues chef." I say. "Well you can help if you know how to cook found for a bunch of hungry guys and it still tastes good." He says. "Okay hold on real quick I am going to need some things." I say. I run out the door and to the hold where I put my bag. I pull out three apples and sixteen lemons. "These will do anymore and I won't be able to make me a shake in the morning after my work out." I say to myself and run back to the kitchen to help the cook. "Hey do you mind if I add a lock to this door?" I ask him. "No I don't mind but the Law might. So you'd have to ask him." He says. "Okay do you know where he is around this time?" I ask. "He is normally on the deck sparring with some of the crew members." He answers me. "Okay I'll be right back. Oh no don't add that you need to add basil and oregano to it so it helps with strength and power while also keeping them full until morning." I say before I leave. When I got to the deck I saw everyone who was not sparring with Law on the rails of the ship. "Would it be bad if I just walked up to him to ask him something?" I ask someone. "Unless you want to get punched, kicked, or pinned down I wouldn't" he said. They were sparring for a long time. "I give up." I say walking into the middle of the spar everyone was worried when they saw a punch heading my way. My battle instincts kicked in and I ducked into a back bend grabbed his arm with my legs and flipped him over me. I flipped over his head and almost got kicked in the head so I blocked and kicked him. I fought my way over too Law and to everyone else it seemed like I was dancing which in reality I was. "Would it be okay if I put a lock on the kitchen door giving a key to the chef, you, and I?" I ask "Why?" Law asks "It's just that your chef is stressed out badly." I say he just nods. "Oh thank you Law." I say hugging him. As I was doing this he stiffened up and the crew was snickering again. "If you want them to stop snickering I can do something." I whisper in his ear. "Oh and what would that be?" he asked concern in his voice "Oh nothing but I could grind you seeing as how I am in front of you and while doing that I could bring your head down like I was about to kiss you." I say. "Do you think that would work?" he asks. "Well if it doesn't then I can take it up a notch or two but you have to play along no matter what and agree to whatever I say to you." I say. He just nods and at that point my back side is completely against him. I start to grind him while pulling on his head and turning mine to the side slightly. Most of the crew members passed out from loss of blood via nosebleed. Since the others wouldn't stop I tell Law "Turn me around so I'm facing you and when my hands touch your abs take off your shirt and we will go from there if you feel like doing something and some of them aren't out cold then do it until they are all out." He nods and does that. I continue to grind him at some point he picked me up which caused the rest to pass out. "Well done Law I never knew you had it in you." I say looking at the damage we caused. "I will go install that lock now." I say turning around to go install the lock when I feel Law tug on my wrist. I turn around only to meet Law's lips. At first I was surprised because he kissed me before I thought he would and because his lips just felt so right. We just stood there kissing; we finally broke apart after we both needed air. "Well Law you surprised me but a deal is a deal. Here you go you can have your hat back." I say giving him his hat. "No keep it until tonight. Give it to me when you get into the room." Law says huskily. It sent shivers down my back and made me feel hot. "Okay. Are you going to do anything because remember we are only fifteen." I say. He just nods and says "I know I'm not going to do anything I shouldn't that is unless you want me to." Once again in that husky voice. I blushed badly. I walk away before anything else happens. That night when I'm done helping the cook clean the dishes and installing the lock I go to Law's room. When I open the door I see Law working out. He had apparently not noticed I had come in because he kept up his work out and eventually took his shirt off. When he did I got I view of his upper body. It had muscle but not too much, he had an eight pack. His sweat was sliding down his body. I unconsciously followed a bead of sweat down and licked my lips. I walked over to Law. "Law you should really put your shirt on because if anybody else came in here they would think you were going to do something to me especially after this morning." I say walking towards him with his shirt in my hand. "You know I still have something to do." He said taking ahold of my arm that was holding his shirt. He pulled me close and kissed me. I felt my knees grow weak, and I would've fallen if he hadn't picked me up. "Now let's go to sleep." Law said setting me down on the bed while wrapping his arms around me. That night I slept well for the first time in my life. I woke up to see Law staring at me. "Why are you staring at me Law?" I ask in a tired voice. "I'm staring at you because you're cute when you sleep." Law said. I blushed like crazy "Please don't say that." I say still blushing. "Do I have to get up today?" I ask. "No why?" Law said "It's just this was the first I didn't have to fight to stay asleep." I say blushing. He just nods in understanding "Okay you can stay in bed. I will just be in the infirmary." He told me. As he was getting up I grab ahold of his arm. "Please don't leave." I say blushing. He nods in understanding. As soon as he gets back into the bed I snuggle up to him and lay my head on his chest. I wake up a couple hours later to snickering. "Law I think we need to teach people it is not nice to spy on others." I whisper in his ear. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he understands. "Law my back hurts could you look at it for me?" I ask out loud. "Sure just take off your shirt and lie down on the bed." Law replies. "But Law you forget I don't have any pants on." I say. "No I didn't forget I was just going to have you go under the blanket while I tried to find the problem or you could just stay on top of the blanket seeing as how it is only me and you in here and I am a doctor." he says causing me to blush. "Well since you are a doctor I guess its okay." I say turning my back to the door and taking off my shirt. "Law it's my lower back that hurts." I say. Law walks over and instead of going to look at my back pulls me toward him to where I am flush against his chest. He places a hand on my ass and squeezes it. "Does that feel any better?" he asks. "Harder doctor." I say sensually. I blush because doing this turned me on badly and I could tell Law was to. I could also tell when he knew I was turned on because his facial expression changed. We stood there and made out for the longest time. It all only made my nipples which were against him harder. "Law we need to stop we are to young to be doing this. Wait a couple more years and we can." I tell him while we are both panting.

**5 years later**

A couple of days later I found out that Zoro was captured. "Law can I go to land?" I ask him. "Why would you want to go onto a marine island?" he asked. "Zoro is being held there and it only seems fair that the student rescues the teacher." I say. he nods and lets me. I save Zoro from being killed and bring him with me to the ship. Zoro joins the crew. It is my 20th birthday today and also my five year anniversary with Law meaning we have been dating for five years. That night he surprised me by doing what he promised to do to me years ago. He pulled me close and started to kiss me passionately. I knees were about to give way when he took me to the bed. He laid me down and hovered over me while kissing me he eventually got gutsy and started to grope me. I moaned into the kiss and arched my back to get closer and at that point I could feel his arousal and got an idea I started to grind him while he played with me. He striped me as punishment and of course did him. He fingered me slowly and even though it hurt it felt amazing. Next thing I know he is shoving his huge cock in side of me. I moan loudly and he whispers in my ear "Your so tight I wish I would've done this sooner." and he then fucks me like there is no tomorrow. I wake up in the morning with his cock still inside of me and still hard. I roll us over to where I am on top of him and start to ride him. He wakes up and starts to massage my breasts. We were both about to reach our climax when someone knocked on our door. I was so glad that I added a lock to our door as well. "Captain is everything alright?" someone called. "Yes." was all Law said. The person then left and we continued. When we finished Law said he was happy to have me as his crewmate and lover. Later that night he proposed to me. I said yes because I knew that he wouldn't have asked me if he didn't think I could take care of myself. "Law we have to go tell my cousin otherwise he will be mad." I say. When we get to the place I spot Sanji flirting with another girl "Sanji if you don't stop then I will be very upset with you." I say. "Oh no please don't be upset cuz." he begs. "Fine just find a girl and stop flirting. Oh by the way I am getting married." I tell him. "Who is the punk?" he asks getting a deathly aura around him. "His name is Law and no you can't hurt him." I say which causes him to feel sad.


End file.
